In places where it has snowed, making a snowman out of snow is a past-time that is often enjoyed by children.
However, without any helpful aids, it can take a long time, and a lot of energy, to make a snowman, and this often prevents kids from getting started in the first place. In an age where young kids can get instant entertainment from media devices such as smart phones and computers, this is even more of a problem, and has led to even less kids spending time outside, making snowmen. Instead, they often stay indoors, perhaps playing or interacting on media devices.
To give further background/information, snow will tend not to stick or pack together if it doesn't have moisture and is dry. The snow will also tend not to pack properly if very cold, such as below minus two degrees Celsius. A good snowman building temperature tends to be anywhere from minus two degrees to plus two degrees Celsius. It can be very challenging, if not impossible, to build symmetrical snow ball(s) without such proper snow temperature. Even if the snow is at the proper snowman building temperature, it can still be challenging to build symmetrical snowball sphere(s) (eg three snowman segments) that preferably look like a classic snowman. This, when making a snowman, can lead to children and/or adults getting frustrated and/or disappointed, which may lead to them thus not attempting to go outdoors, in knowing the cold conditions.
It would be desirable if there were a fun (and quick) way to make a snowman, which would get more children to play outside in the snow (which is good for their health and wellbeing), rather than staying indoors. It could also provide some exercise.